NEVER
by FairoNeko
Summary: Hotaru live, Ruka die. Misaki laugh, Tsubasa cry. Nonoko give up, Yuu will try. Koko say hi, Sumire say bye. Other may forget Mikan, but never will Natsume.


**This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and sorry for the wrong grammar!

* * *

**

_PEOPLE LIVE, PEOPLE DIE_

It was a random sunny day at Gakuen Alice. The sunshine was beautiful. The sky was blue, the clouds was white. We could also hear birds' chirping, students' talking or joking, and a certain animal lover's shouting.

"IMAI! COME BACK HERE! STOP!" a madly blushing Nogi Ruka shouted as he chased the Blackmailer, Imai Hotaru

"Okay." the emotionless Hotaru said as she stopped suddenly and pulled out the Baka Gun. Which mean the result was….

-**BAKA**-

Ruka got hit by the Baka Gun

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?"Ruka shouted as he rubbed his damaged head

"If you want me to stop, there must have condition." she said coldly

"You mean the condition is get hit by Baka Gun?" he asked incredulously

"Correct." she said as she clapped her hands twice in mocking fashion

"Wha… Forget that. Back to business, give me that damn photo, now." he demanded

"What photo?" she asked innocently

"Don't play with me, Imai. You know what I mean." he said coldly with a little tinge of pink on his cheek

"Oh, you mean this?" she asked as she showed Ruka a photo about him hugging the giant chick, Piyo

"Don't show that!" he shouted as he tried to grab the photo from the Blackmailer

"I will give you this photo in one condition." she said as she hide the photo

"Huh?"

"Give me 100.000rabbit." she continued, ignored Ruka's question look

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?" he shouted oh-so-damn-loud

"Finally got the baka gems from Mikan?" she ask annoyed

"No. And why… no, no, no. What do you mean by 100.000rabbit?" he asked impatiently

"Take it or leave it." she said coolly

"Argh! Okay. You win! I agree with the condition. Happy?" he said as he gave Hotaru 100.000rabbit and grab the damn photo in exchange

"I don't know you bough so much money with you." she said

"I want to use that money to buy present. Now you ruin it. Great. I don't have money now. What should I do?" he said panicky forget that the Blackmailer was still standing at there. And the consequence was….

-**SNAP**-

A new photo for sale

"Thanks for the new photo, bunny boy. You know, I live for money. So, don't hate me if you die because of it. Bye." she said as she walked away, leaving Ruka stood at there stunned

"Just my luck… IMAI!" he shouted as he began the catch-you-catch-me game

_

* * *

PEOPLE LAUGH, PEOPLE CRY_

"HUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed a black hair lad with star under his left eye in middle school class room

"Hey, Tsubasa! What are you laughing at?" his bestfriend, Harada Misaki asked

"Look…_ha ha_…at…_ha ha_…this…_ha ha ha ha_!" Ando Tsubasa said between his laugh

"Gez.. If people don't know, they will think you're crazy." she said as she look at the object her bestfriend said

"Isn't…_ha ha_…that…_ha ha_…sweet?" he asked as he let Misaki looked at the object. The object was actually a photo Hotaru took from Ruka a while ago. The panic scene

"You mean, you laugh like a maniac just because of this photo?" she asked, shocked

"Yup. Don't you think it's funny?" he asked

"Sure, Ruka-pyon looks cute. But, isn't it cruel to laugh like that?" she asked

"It is?" he asked back

"Never mind. You're hopeless. From where you got this photo?" she asked curiously

"In front of Elementary School Division. That Blackmailer sells it." he said

"How much?" she asked

"100rabbit." he answered

"Is there having other photo than this?" she asked again

"Dunno. Ask the Blackmailer. Don't ask me." he said as he checked something under his desk

"I wonder if there is another cute photo….. hey, what are you searching for?" she asked curiously

"Snack. I remember put my pocky at here. Where could it go?" he ask confused

"You mean…. This?" she asked as she pulled out the pocky box

"Don't tell me you….." he said, unable to complete the sentences

"Eat it." she completed with apologize tone

"HUAAAAAA!" he cried, "MY POCKY! MY POOR POCKY!"

"Calm down boy! I will buy a new one for you, okay?" she said

"Really?" he asked, suddenly calmed down

"Really. Now, let's go." she said as she walked towards the door direction

"What?" he ask confused

"Go to Central Town." she said

"HORAY!" he shouted as he followed Misaki

"Childish." she said with a smile

_

* * *

SOME GIVE UP, SOME WILL TRY_

"What should I do? What should I do?" Ogasawara Nonoko whispered

"What is it? Can I help you?" Tobita Yuu(Iincho) asked suddenly pop out from her back

"KYAAA!" she shout frightened

"I'm so sorry to make you surprise." he said apologetically

"Oh, Iinchou. No problem. It is my fault to daydreaming and did not notice you come here." she said shyly

"So, what is your problem? Maybe I can help." he said politely

"Well, I was thinking about my new experiment. I don't know I should give up or try once again." she said sadly

"What experiment?" he asked curiously

"A pill that can make who eat it stay awake for 3 days straight." she said proudly

"It's a good thing for someone like Sakura-san." he joked

She giggled

"What is the problem, anyway?" he asked

"I have been making this pill in one week, but still have little success. I don't know what I should do now." she answered

"Don't give up, Ogasawara-san. You still can try. And this time, I will help you." he said

"Thanks Iincho." she said as he blush a little

"No problem. Can we start now?" he asked

"Okay. Let's go to my lab." she said as she walked to her lab

"Hai." he said as he followed Nonoko to her lab

_

* * *

SOME SAY HI, SOME SAY BYE_

"Hi!" Yome Kokoro said suddenly as he popped out of nowhere

-**TWACK-**

"Hey! Why are you hitting me?" he said while rubbing the sore spot

"Nothing," Shouda Sumire gritted out, annoyed and frightened

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." he said, not sounding sorry at all

Sumire rolled her eyes

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously

"Don't play around. You can know what I'm doing by reading my mind, can't you?" she asked sarcastically

"Well, if I don't ask, it's not fun isn't it?" he said

"Fun? Is it really fun?" she fumed

"Yeah. This is really fun." he teased

"KOKORO YOME!" she hollered

"Ha ha ha… Looking for someone?" he asked again

"You already know aren't you? So, where is he?" she asked

"Hiding." He answered easily

Sumire's eyebrow twitched, "Okay. Thanks for your information. Bye." she said as she walked away

"Sumire, wait!" he shouted

"What now?" she asked as she stopped and turned to face Koko

"Err… Can I go with you? I can help you find him." he asked shyly

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged

"Okay! Let's go!" he shouted as he grabbed her hand and dashed to opposite direction from the person Sumire was searching for

_

* * *

OTHER MAY FORGET YOU, BUT NEVER WILL I_

"NATSUME!" a certain brunette shouted as she run to the infamous Sakura Tree

"…"

"NATSUME!" she shouted again, now in front of Hyuuga Natsume's face

"What, Polka?" he asked with a very annoyed tone

"Natsume! How many time I have to tell you? My name is Mikan! M-I-K-A-N!" Sakura Mikan shouted

"Hn." was the entire flame caster's answer

"You're hopeless." she said as she sat beside Natsume

"What do you want?" he asked coldly

"Nothing." she answered easily

"Why don't you go bother other people?" he asked coldly again, slightly annoyed

"Hotaru and Ruka-pyon are missing. Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai are at Central Town. Nonoko, and Iinchou are at Nonoko's lab. Anna, Sumire, Kitsuneme, and Koko are missing to." she said as she counted the people with her finger

And, there was an awkward silent between them. The only sound you could hear was wind.

"Ne, Natsume…" she called suddenly

"What?" he asked, hopping she would go away so he could take some nap

"Do you believe in fate?" she asked

"No." he said curtly

"Why?" she inquired curiously

"Dunno. Why do you ask this?" he shot back

"Don't know. Just feel the need to ask." she answered

"Hn. Baka." he said

"Hey! Don't call me that, Pervert!" she shouted

And they were silent again. But this times' silent was more comfortable.

"Ne, Natsume…." she called again

"…"

"Will you forget me?" she asked, ignored the fact he didn't answer her call

"Wha-? What do you mean, Baka-Polka?" he asked shocked

"Hey! I'm serious here!" she shouted

"Doesn't look like it." he said dismissingly

"Ugh… whatever. Just answer the question already." she said defeated

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean, when we graduated or some day one of us gets transferred to another school, will you forget me?" she asked

"Tch. Stupid question." he said as he stood up and walked away

"Hey! You haven't answered my question!" she shout as she stood up too, but still at her spot

"Never." he shouted before he was out of sight

"Never, eh?"s he repeated as she smiled and looked at the sky

**

* * *

PEOPLE LIVE, PEOPLE DIE**

**PEOPLE LAUGH, PEOPLE CRY**

**SOME GIVE UP, SOME WILL TRY**

**SOME SAY HI, SOME SAY BYE**

**OTHER MAY FORGET YOU, BUT NEVER WILL I**


End file.
